Her Story
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: This time it is Mc turn to face her past and go home to her family to face her inner demons that she hope to forget. Now the RFA gets to see what Mc went through as a child and became the person she is today and meet her family that she never talks about. (I don't know who the pairing is yet, you can tell who you wished for her to be paired with it will affect the story)


I do not own Mystic Messenger Cheritz does.

Mc + Main character = Your name (e/c) = Eye color (s/c) = skin color

Author notes: I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors you might find in this.

Plus If any of you know who the main ship should be in this story please tell me. Right now I don't know and would like your advice as the reader and once I know, I can go into greater detail in the next chapter.

Thank for reading this it means alot to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mc is in a small apartment that was somewhat close to Yoosung apartment . After the first RFA party she moved out as soon as she could. Now the place she calls home is really HER shelter. A place of safety from the far vast universe. Close to the RFA members or as closed as she could get to most of them.

Mc smiles as she pulls out her dress for tonight. It wasn't fancy or over the top just a simple grey ball dress with purple and pink laced flowers on it.

Placing the dress on the bed in her room, she grab her phone and frown as sense of dread fell over her . Mc would be lying if she felt more distracted than usual while planning this party. She kept getting this terrible urge to go back home and check on her family.

Opening up your picture gallery and flipping through it until she found the picture her heart and mind so desired to see.

It was a picture of Mc and her three younger brothers that were triplets playing in the white fluffy snow. Mc thought to herself she was always lucky that none them turn out to be identical. As she stares at the picture. She couldn't help but wonder why they haven't been talking to her…..they used to call once a day but now they just stop talking altogether. At first she blame it on there age they did just turn thirteen…...And what thirteen year old wants to talk to their older sibling?

" Whatever…" She throws the phone on her bed. " I have to get ready anyways." It's not like she didn't try calling herself it's just no one would pickup not even her Grandma Mabel, who adopted Mc and the triplets when she was sixteen. Which was rather odd because that women always had something to say.

" Focas ….Mc… Focas" she sighs, She would talk to the RFA about this, but she just couldn't ever bring herself to because it felt private and way to personal. It felt like if she told them about her siblings she would have to tell them about everything else and she just didn't want to go down that deep scary road because, there are just some things she didn't EVEN want to remember but she will always carry with her.

She understood that it was VERY hypocritical of her to do this but everyone else are also facing there problems and she just wanted to be there for them, without dragging them down.

Mc looked at the clock and decided to start getting ready after all the party was going to start soon and she was nowhere close to ready.

~Ring.~Ring~Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~Ring ~

Mc stopped herself from what she was doing. Curious to see who is calling because it wasn't any of the special ringtone for the members or her family….. Just ignore it Mc look what happen last time you picked up a stranger call. 707 held a special meeting about it and practically got nagged to death by all the members over stranger danger.

~Ring~ Ring~Ring ~ Ring ~

Biting her fingernails staring at the object of her destrace she couldn't help but answer it ….What if it's about her sibling or her grandma …...or maybe it was her parents actually trying to get in touch with her…...she just had to pick it up the phone. It was a matter of great emergency in her eyes and hopefully it wasn't another test Great God 7 was trapping her in….

Picking up the phone she answer it.

" Hello " She ask softly and yet sweetly towards the other person on the line.

" Hello is this Mc ( Mc Last Name) " A deep older gentleman voice ask her through the phone not in Korean but in english.

Her stomach started to twist and she became anxious as she continue biting her nails. " This is she, may I ask who is calling."

" Yes, My name is Dr. John I am calling about Your Grandmother Mabel (Mc Last Name) and I was wondering if you knew of her condition for the last three months?"

Mc started to tremble. " No ….Sir what is there something wrong with her? " She said this in her most calm voice that she could muster at the moment.

The doctor sighs. " I am very sorry miss ( Mc Last Name) but I can't legally tell you over the phone but she is in critical condition."

Tears were threatening to fall from her ( e/c ) eyes as a menacing vile substance was starting to crawl up her throat. " What of my brothers? "

The Doctor stop for a moment then in a frustrated sigh. " Yes…...they are here…..look Miss ( Mc Last Name ) can I be real with you for a second."

Mc didn't like were this is going and she didn't think she could handle anymore bad news. This was supposed to be a happy night going to the RFA party and fundraising not this. "Yes, Sir you may."

" Well in all honestly, we thought you were here taking care of your brothers until recently, today your brother Alex came in with a broken arm after getting into a fight today and no one had any way of getting in contact with your parents."

" Of course you didn't" Mc had to fight back unpleasant tone.

" Alex told me to contact you because you would be the best person to answer." Mc eye twitch a little starting to become very tired of her own mood swings. " And it seem he was right."

Mc pushes back her hair as her heart pounded against chest " Are the others alright?"

" Yes, but please listen to me I will be able to watch over your brothers for tonight but if you or parents don't show up in the next two days I will have to call Social Services to pick up your siblings. Dr. John says as Mc legs gave in allowing to fall to the ground crashing into her knees.

Mc was about to hyperventilate she didn't really know what to do but her mind and body went on auto pilot. " I will be there as soon as I can ...I'll get on the next flight sir"

" Mc, please breathe, I became a friend of miss Mabel after you left for South Korea. I just need to know you'll come. I can watch over them until you get here.

That was all Dr. John said before hanging up as tears ran down Mc (s/c) face feeling completely worn out from the emotional ride one person did to her over the phone.

Her numb legs started moving on there own as she grabbed a bag and started throwing random things in it. Remembering her passport and wallet she grabbed a piece a paper and wrote a fast note as she ran out the door almost forgetting to lock it.

As she got into a taxi she pulled up her messenger and hope and prayed that the RFA didn't think she just abounden them for no reason while tears pour down her face like waterfalls.

While typing she got a glance at were the fundraiser was being held and that were she saw Jaehee in her beautiful brown and gold cinderella dress talking to Zen who was obviously dressed up as a heroic prince charming allowing his long hair out the loose ponytail for tonight.

Her hands tremble as she type her message goodbye to the RFA family and hope they would forgive her for this but her blood family needs her and this was her battle. Even though she knew that one person would back her up and be there with her if she needed comfort or support. She just couldn't bring herself to trouble that person or any of them for that matter because once she sets foot on her home country it will just show them how broken she truly was.

Before she could push enter, she looked up and saw Jumin Han Limo drive past the old beat up taxi she was in.

" Excuse me, miss are you okay? Usually people who go to the airport while crying are not in a good place. The taxi driver asks looking at her through rear view window.

Mc couldn't help but laugh as she wiped away her tears. " Nope, I am 100 % fine….Just sentimental is all." Giveing the man a small smile.

" Leaving? " He asks, while taking a right hand turn.

" Yup…..I'm going home ...just a little upset I have to leave this place." she said as clicked enter leaving her final message to the RFA.

When the taxi driver reached the airport she gave the small humble looking man a smile. " I will pay extra, but could you do me a favor please." Mc asks sweetly.

"That depends on the favor." the older gentleman said.

Mc took a big breath . " Could you go to the big fundraising party for me? And give them this? " She pulls out her cellphone.

The man shrugged. " I don't see why not."

" Thank you ….when you get there go to the entrance and hand it to a security guard and say this belongs to Mc and ask them to give it to one the founding members of the RFA fundraiser. They'll know what to do."

Paying the man Mc turns around as she enters the airport she looks back one more time hoping for someone to show up and just give her a hug a smile or something. But no one was there….." Its for the best …." she looks down and heads in to buy a ticket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading this all the way ( bow to your greatness)

In the next chapter you will see the RFA point of view and the group message Mc sent.

And don't forget to tell me who Mc should be with because it will affect the story greatly.

Thank you and have a wonderful day or night.


End file.
